


Like The Ocean In Winter

by AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell/pseuds/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell
Summary: „You smell good Jane,“ she mumbles, catching him by surprise.„I smell good huh,“ he can’t help but laugh at her statement . „What do I smell like?“„Like the Ocean in winter,“ she whispers. Opening her eyes and letting her fingers trail down the sides of his face. (Suddenly fully awake). „Like snowflakes on a cold day in the middle of december.“And he realizes too late that her face is far to close against his own.





	Like The Ocean In Winter

**Author's Note:**

> And a BIG special thank you goes to the wonderful clairebare for beta reading!

**Like The Ocean In Winter**

**.**

**.**

Patrick Jane can’t help but chuckle at the sound of Teresa Lisbon singing her own version of  _Kiss the rain on_ her way up to her apartment in the middle of the night.

If someone had told him that she would be such a cute drunk, he would have bought her that bottle of wine years ago.

And he can’t help but stare. She looks beautiful with her cheeks all pink and her eyes shimmering in the moonlight. ( _Teresa Lisbon_  s _miling and laughing – what a beautiful picture)._

It hadn’t been such a good day, but that bottle of wine had loosen her up quite a bit. _(Well maybe a little more)._  (It definitely had served a purpose).

She would probably hate him in the morning.  _(At least when he would show up around seven to drive her back to the CBI where her car was still parked)._ But right now, the sight was too heartwarming to think about her wrath.  _(No matter how much she would make him suffer for that later)._

It takes her a while to get those keys out of her jacket pocket and he has to fight the urge to get them out for her instead. He’s glad when they get safely into her apartment without any of her neighbours complaining about her singing at 1am.

He keeps watching her stagger on wobbly legs in the direction of her couch, sinking into the soft cushions with a sigh.  _(Still humming that song)._ He closes the door behind him, making his way towards her, smiling at the sight of her sleeping form.

And he’s almost sure he’s seen a simliar picture in one of Charlottes fairy tale books once.  _(And it’s almost like he could hear his daughters voice whispering at him)._

_(She looks like Snow White, Daddy). (You have to kiss her awake)._

He bends down hastily, taking off Lisbons shoes with trembling fingers.  _(Trying to wipe those memories from his mind)._  Grabing the blanket from the armrest almost forcefully and tucking her in.

It’s just then that she gets a sudden halt of his vest.

„You smell good Jane,“ she mumbles, catching him by surprise.  _  
_

„I smell good huh,“ he can’t help but laugh at her statement . „What do I smell like?“

„Like the Ocean in winter,“ she whispers. Opening her eyes and letting her fingers trail down the sides of his face.  _(Suddenly fully awake)._  „Like snowflakes on a cold day in the middle of december.“

And he realizes too late that her face is far to close against his own.  _(Her sweet breath hot on his skin)._

And before he knows what’s happening her lips are on his.

It’s sweet and tender, innocent. ( _A kiss full of trust and love)._  (Tasting like red wine and hope). It lasts only a split second, but it feels like a lifetime.  _(An adorable smile playing on her lips when they finally part)._

_(There you got your kiss, Charlotte)._

He drinks in her sight for yet another second-  _(memorizing this moment)-_  hiding it somewhere in the back of his mind.  _(Before taking her hands softly into his own_   _and before gently shoving her hands away)._

„You should sleep,“ he tells her gently. „I’ll be back in the morning.“

„Mmhh.“Her eye lids start to flicker and he keeps watching her snuggling into the cushions even further.  _(Smiling happily)._ And he can’t resist to bend down and kiss her again-  _(briefly)_ – whispering. „Sleep well, my love.“

(Thinking he should probably bring wine to the office more often).

**.**

**.**


End file.
